Friends with benefits
by FwB
Summary: Meet Zack. Zack is a 5th year student and thinks he has found love, but when least expected, things spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Harry Potter," nor any of its characters, nor do I profit in any way from the use of said characters and situations in this writing.

**Timeline:** 2010-2011

**Extra notes: **The story is based on stuff that is happening to me in real life, with some spicing up.

**Friends with benefits?**

**Chapter One: Luck**

Beautiful days in Hogwarts, nothing new all this days have been beautiful. Every day I wake up and I feel like I just drank a full cauldron of Felix Felicis. It' unexplainable, things that you would least expect to happen, just happen.

My name is Zack and I'm a 5th year in Hogwarts and ever since I was young I've been friends with a neighbor of mine called Katy. We both knew we were different but I was a muggleborn, unlike her. She is a pure-blood and her family is one with a blotchy past, in short, if her family knew me, they'd probably kill me. But that didn't stop me I always tried to hang out with her exchanging new magic we had learned on our own. It was one faithful day that she told me about Hogwarts (I was around ten when this happened). I didn't know anything about it, but she told me a few things. There are four houses and she wanted to go to Slytherin.

A year later I watched her get sorted into Slytherin, from the Hufflepuff table. She made a lot of fun of me for this but I always pulled through and retorted with snappy remarks like: "Hufflepuffs are great finders!" We still saw each other but it just seemed to be getting colder and colder as she grew more into a "Slytherin".

I became depressed and extremely sad during my 2nd, 3rd and 4th year, I did a great job in hiding it though. But during the summer while I was sitting in the park something came up to me and laid its head on my shoulder, I was surprised because nobody else came here. When I looked, there was Katy and she said to me in a low voice: "I'm sorry for forgetting who my real friends are" and gave me a kiss in the cheeks and one in the lips. I was so surprised, but that became the best day of my life, as we stayed hand in hand passing the day, with years of repressed feelings exploding out. That day seems so far away... I still remember the indistinct screams of her parents as they chased me down the road trying to curse me, but I just ran and ran and I knew not one of those spells would hit me.

So it is that during my 5th year I've become more confident of myself and well…happy. I met secretly with Katy during the whole year, as the relationship would be looked down upon by the whole school. Even though we were keeping it down, recently she has been held up a lot by her friends because they think she might be doing something horrible like meeting a "dumb Hufflepuff" in secret, they said it jokingly but we still started to get scared.

And so here I am, alone, in beautiful day at Hogwarts and I'm just taking in the sun by the lake. Nobody is around, they're all studying inside, it is extremely peaceful but I still missed Katy. After a while, I just wanted to get into the water to forget my troubles, I noticed I had no underwear (sure wish I had payed attention in transfiguration). As I took off my shirt, I remembered I wasn't exactly fit, but as I looked down, I was surprised to see a nicely formed body. As I got into the water I saw the giant squid swimming on the other end, so I decided to go and swim around with it. I must have been hours in there, but before I knew it, night had fallen and I was behind on homework as I swam to the shore were I left my clothes, I see from a distance that there's nothing there. First I thought someone had taken them as a prank but I saw right next to it some girl's underwear. I became flustered thinking someone was watching me nude in the water; I looked around a bit and saw someone swimming towards me. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Katy looking as beautiful as ever. She swam up to me and said in a gentle voice: "I've missed you" as she said this she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with so much passion that she took all my breath away. I couldn't help but notice that we were both naked and I had grown very stiff. She whispered with a raised eyebrow: "Problems?" I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed her with all I had and as I did my hands slid down her back to her hips, as I did I apologized it wasn't normal for me to lose composure like that but she said with a slight shudder in her voice: "It's okay" and with a thirst I couldn't explain I grabbed her ass. At my touch she let out a small squeal, as she did I kissed her while I rubbed against her. Before I knew it my hand was sliding up and down her body. Moaning and kissing me she slid her hand down my chest to my stiffness. At her cold touch I left out a slight shudder of pleasure, at my reaction she kissed and rubbed me with even more passion. I couldn't take it I was bursting with pleasure and I started to go down on her as my finger rubbed her cunt she moaned loudly, I whispered: "Do you want to wake the whole castle up?" She laughed but as she did I rubbed hard against her making her stop dead in her laugh and let out a moan of ecstassy. We were there for hours just kissing and rubbing against each other, I was happy, I think that might have been love.

After what seem like ages, I grabbed her hand and headed out of the lake. She gave my clothes, we dressed up in silence, no doubt saving what just happened to our minds forever. As she grabbed my hand and walked me up the castle, as my head was racing, thinking about what just happened, I realized that it was probably VERY LATE and there is a FUCKING GIANT SQUID IN THE LAKE… I bet he was very uncomfortable….but there was nothing I could do…

As we walked up to the school with gigantic grins in our faces we noticed that the castle doors were open, which was strange. When we entered we were greeted by a bunch of Slytherins and bright lights. I was hit with a curse and suddenly became dizzy and my perception was distorted, the light hitting my pupils and the screams made my head pound horribly. I heard screams about how I had put an imperious charm on Katy. They rushed and ripped Katy from my arms, as they did they were very aggressive and started hurting her, I lost it. I had no wand with me, I just ran in and with all I had hit everything I could but I was alone and took many blows, Katy was crying silently and pleading with her friends to stop. After a while they grabbed me by my back and started letting loose on my body, I felt blows to my face, my ribs, my arms.

All this fighting, of course, caused a commotion and before we knew it three teachers were surrounding us asking: "What is the meaning of this". A young Slytherin manned up and walked up and said: "We were just here getting some food from the kitchens". The teacher replied: "The kitchen is not in the entrance of the castle young man, so if you wish to stay in this school I suggest you start telling the truth". During this little distraction I took a wand from the nearest pocket and went around the teachers. I didn't think, just acted, I stunned the three as fast as I could.

The Slytherins were very surprised (I was mostly a bookworm) after they were on the floor I performed a memory charm on all of them. Katy ran out from the group of Slytherins and kissed me saying something about bravery, but I was surprised to see the Slytherins grinning, even happy? I was confused so I asked what was up and they just said: "What you just did was bad-ass, I guess we misjudged you". "Could the day get any better?" I thought. I performed a hovering charm on the teachers and took them to the teacher's lounge accompanied by a surprisingly cheery and happy crowd of Slytherins. I placed the teachers all in chairs and went down with the Slytherins to their common room. At the door I said goodbye to Katy and turned to leave but was stopped by some of the Slytherins. They told me: "You're cool, we like you, and we like that you make our Katy happy, we don't mind having you around". I thanked them from my heart, they truly weren't so bad. I returned to my common room with no trouble at all and fell asleep almost as soon as I touched the bed.

When I woke up I remember all the unfinished homework and some crazy night, which had to be a dream. After a bit more thinking it all cleared up and a grin spread through my face. I dressed up and ran down to the Great Hall. As I came in I looked at the Hufflepuff and at the Slytherin table. I don't know what made me do it but I just walked towards the Slytherin table, what was even more incredible they all were laughing and scooting to make space for me. I noticed every eye was on us, uproar started, screams about betrayal and some crap like that but I couldn't care less I was pretty much ignoring it all. After about thirty seconds of screaming, Headmaster Aberforth stood up and let out a bang from his wand, and said in a loud voice: "What this young wizard has done is not betrayal or any of the sorts, he has done what was meant to be done since the beginning of Hogwarts to educate wizards and create bonds. During the years rifts have broken out within the four great houses but this young man ignores those and does what is meant to be done." After his speech silence broke out and scraping of wood with marble could be heard, people were standing up and getting together. From the corner of my eye, I swore I saw Aberforth with a giant grin and a tear in his eye, it might have been my imagination but it looked like he was mouthing: "Brother, your dream has come true, I hope you're proud of me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It never happened **

Now I was never so happy in my life, but there is a saying that says: "What goes up, must come down" and so it happened to me.

After our first sexual relationship together we sent owls to each other the whole night, but it all stopped in a few days. I saw her avoiding me and if we got together she would avoid making any contact with me. I was truly hurt, but I decided to give her some space, she would tell me what was wrong when she was ready. And so she did…. A few weeks after our encounter I saw Katy with another Slytherin, Lucy.

Now Lucy was nice and I had nothing against her, in fact she seemed kind hearted and fun, always smiling. Now this wouldn't bother me, I've never been the jealous type but they seemed to be more than friends. But as time passed I saw Katy and Lucy holding hands, caressing each other, turning her head every time I looked, as if nothing had ever happened…

I was extremely depressed, angry, jealous, deranged even. I had nothing, I lost it all. As midnight arrived I found myself senselessly wondering the grounds. Not knowing where I was going I just kept on going. Soon I found myself in front of the Forbidden Forest, I thought to myself: Why not? So I walked in with every thought of suicide in my head, but not before long I was stopped by a hand, I didn't even look at whose hand it was I just turned and ran, crying all my emotion exploding out. I ran back up the castle and sprinted to the nearest tower. When I got to the top I didn't think what I had to live for but rather images of Katy with Lucy popped to my head. I walked to the edge and looked down, there was no way I could survive that fall. Crying and barely thinking of anything but Katy I hurled myself with all I had off the tower.

It felt good, knowing that I would go to a better place, and if not at least I wouldn't have to think of Katy. As I was falling I thought: "I should have hit the ground by know" and so I did. Yet it wasn't death that greeted me but rather a gentle pat to my back and a voice saying: "No matter what happens I'll always be there for you" As I opened my eyes in astonishment I saw I was still up in the tower and the soft voice was coming from a girl I had barely ever spoken to before. She was the shy girl that always got nervous around me.

I didn't know what to think, I felt so bad just crying there, she didn't mind she sat down and put my head in her lap. How long we where there just laying there not saying anything just waiting the night out. As the sun started coming up I gasped and looked up to her, she was still awake, crying. I asked what was wrong and she said: "Just seeing you sad is enough to put me to tears". I blushed and stood up. I thanked her for all she did, she just smiled and said: "It wasn't any trouble, this has been the best night of my life" I noticed she was blushing as she said this. "Your name is Alice, right?" I whispered. "Yea" said Alice blushing, "but you can call me Liz, if you want." "Thank you, Liz, for everything" I said. I went to hug her and give her a peck in the cheek, but she moved and I accidently kissed her lips. "I'm sorry" I said blushing. "It's ok, it was an accident" said Liz blushing a deep shade of scarlet. And we returned to the common room in silence.

Once there I went to my bed, with a very confused head. What was I doing? Just a few weeks ago I was all over Katy and now I kissed a girl I barely knew. Was I a whore? "No" I told myself. Could I forget that Katy was all over Lucy and almost led to my death? I didn't know what to think. Should I hate Katy or should I be happy for her? She broke my heart, and is still toying with me. Yet I hated to think that what we had was just a fling, I felt so much passion behind every kiss, so much love behind every caress. Maybe it was just what I wanted to think…. Maybe I was just a release of sexual tension or maybe she was just rechecking her sexual affiliation, since now she is with a girl…

I was in bed for hours and hours just thinking about the recent month. After a while I decided to get up, I was just wasting my time laying there, the tension was eating me up, I needed to stretch, move around. "Take a swim" I decided. Why not? It was a sunny Sunday and I had no homework. So _this time around_ I got some old shorts I had, put them on and headed down.

The day was even better than I thought. The sun was up and there were no clouds around. Now I thought nothing could ruin my day, I thought wrong. From out of nowhere a bunch of Slytherins appeared. They weren't hostile, at first. They asked why I haven't been around. "Katy isn't into me anymore" I answered with a definite frown appearing on my face. They didn't believe it, and I didn't want to tell them that she was with another girl. Even though she wasn't into me, I would never want to hurt her, not that I didn't think about telling Lucy about our little lake journey. So I was stuck making up lies to keep the Slytherins at bay. Soon after I told them she dumped me (which in a way is true, cause when she was flirting with Lucy that's a big "not interested") and that seem to calm them down, hell some even comforted me. And so I headed to the lake with the old depressing feelings in the surface again. I got into the water, not as animated as I was in the morning. I could barely swim, so I just floated looking into the sky.

As I look around at the grounds, I see Lucy and Katy making out by a tree, I felt anger pulsing through me, this must be jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Diary Entry Lucy

Diary entry: April 16, Lucy

Today Katy, a Slytherin I've never talked to, approached me by the back in the common room and played with my hair for hours, it felt great.

Diary entry: April 20, Lucy

Me and Katy have been talking a lot, she seemed kind of down lately. She got in late today, I noticed her hair was wet, maybe she was taking a bath.

Diary entry: April 21, Lucy

Today I asked Katy about yesterday, she seemed to ignore me, so obviously I kept on pestering. Before long she told me, she had a weird moment with a friend and she didn't like it.

Diary entry: April 27, Lucy

Katy is starting to act flirty with me. I don't know how to react. I've always thought I was straight. Maybe I was wrong? Every time she touches me, no matter how small it may be, I feel my heart race, I think I might be falling for her!

Diary entry: May 5, Lucy

Today Katy took me to the lake. We sat under a tree. I laid my head on her lap and she played with my hair, after a while she moved my head so that I was facing her and she kissed me with so much passion and love. I think she may be in love with me... the scary part is I think I do too.

Diary entry: May 15, Lucy

Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I barely have time to write on you anymore. I'm always with Katy and the time I have a free I usually us to do homework. As a side note it has been great with Katy, I've never been so happy before in my life! She makes me feel so beautiful. The other day I was in the prefect's bathroom and Katy came in as a surprise. She looked so beautiful, she took off her clothes and got into the water. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her eyes, her smile, her gestures, her hair, her everything. While we were in the water she kissed me and tried to touch me but I stopped her. No matter how many times I told her I loved her she has never said she loved me back. Today I wanted to hear her say it…


End file.
